1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the technical field of herbicides and fungicides, especially that of herbicides for selective control of broad-leaved weeds and weed grasses in crops of useful plants.
2. Description of Related Art
Specifically, it relates to substituted 3-phenylisoxazoline-5-carboxamides and 3-phenylisoxazoline-5-thioamides, to processes for their preparation and to their use as herbicides and fungicides.
WO1995/014681 A1, WO1995/014680 A1, WO 2008/035315 A1, WO2005/051931 A1 and WO2005/021515 A1 each describe, inter alia, 3-phenylisoxazoline-5-carboxamides which are substituted at the phenyl ring in the 3- and 4-positions by alkoxy radicals. WO1998/057937 A1 describes, inter alia, compounds which are substituted at the phenyl ring in the 4-position by an alkoxy radical. WO2006/016237 A1 describes, inter alia, compounds which are substituted at the phenyl ring by an amido radical. The compounds described in the documents mentioned above are disclosed in these documents as being pharmacologically active. WO2005/021516 A1 discloses the compounds 3-({[3-(3-tert-butylphenyl)-5-ethyl-4,5-dihydro-1,2-oxazol-5-yl]carbonyl}amino)-5-fluoro-4-oxopentanoic acid and 3-({[3-(3-tert-butylphenyl)-5-isopropyl-4,5-dihydro-1,2-oxazol-5-yl]carbonyl}amino)-5-fluoro-4-oxopentanoic acid as being pharmacologically active.
DE 4026018 A1 and EP 520371 A2 and DE 4017665 disclose 3-phenylisoxazoline-5-carboxamides which carry a hydrogen atom in position 5 of the isoxazoline ring. In these documents, these compounds are described as agrochemically active safeners, that is to say as compounds which eliminate the unwanted herbicidal effect of herbicides on crop plants. A herbicidal action of these compounds is not disclosed.
Monatshefte Chemie (2010) 141, 461 and Letters in Organic Chemistry (2010), 7, 502 also disclose 3-phenylisoxazoline-5-carboxamides carrying a hydrogen atom in position 5 of the isoxazoline ring. Some of the compounds mentioned have fungicidal action. None of the publications mentioned above discloses a herbicidal action of such 3-phenylisoxazoline-5-carboxamides.